


Erotyczne fantazje 38

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 38

Ruby bez zastanowienia położyła Weiss na brzuchu, uniosła jej tyłek, posmarowała go lubrykantem i wdarła się w niego swoim członkiem.

Krzyk rozkoszy, który wydała z siebie Weiss wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Penis jej kochanki penetrował jej odbyt bez litości, wchodząc coraz głębiej.

Jęczała, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Ruby tylko się uśmiechała, ciesząc się, że dać tyle przyjemności jej ukochanej.

Weiss jęczała, gdy kolejne pchnięcia rzucały ją w wir rozkoszy. Ruby posuwała swoją dziewczynę coraz szybciej i szybciej. Dziedziczka krzyczała donośnie, kiedy poczuła jak nasienie wypełnia jej tyłek, by chwilę później osiągnąć swój orgazm. Soki pryskały spomiędzy jej nóg na podłogę ich pokoju.


End file.
